


Werewolves, Vampires, And All That Jazz

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Maia Roberts, Clan Leader Raphael Santiago, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, F/F, F/M, Gay Alec Lightwood, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Original Character(s), Pansexual Simon Lewis, Sexual Content, Sibling Love, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolves, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Simon Lewis's life was all about hanging with his friends, having dinner with his family, and working at the local bar with his music.His life turns upside down and around when he meets Raphael Santiago.The man with a hard exterior but a dark deadly secret.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts, Jocelyn Fairchild/Valentine Morgenstern, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 11





	1. I

The wild wind whirled harshly, small twigs smashed against buildings and tree, leaves made small tornadoes, and the rain poured down like pebbles. The brown haired teen felt utterly stupid for getting into a fight with his mother. It wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last. Elaine and Simon never meant the words they spewed, it was always in the heated moments. Mainly when it's the anniversary of Simon's father's death.

The cold droplets of rain soaked through his light jacket, making him shiver from the cold. He really needed to get somewhere, but he was walking without even checking his surroundings, that he ended up at a random building. He stopped, staring up at the abandoned building, the words 'Hotel DuMort' plastered on a side banner. He saw the small words under the larger banner on the front 'Live Your Way Now... And Forever.'

He remembers this building, he saw that people were constructing it years ago, but stopped. He hadn't even noticed that he was still soaking in the rain. He remembers seeing it as a kid, when he and Clary would sneak out at night and take night strolls. "What's a person like you doing here?" Simon jumped, the cold rain feeling nonexistent now. He whipped around, his hair slapping at his forehead. There stood a shorter male, dark suit, dress shoes, and hair gelled back. He was short, but seemed rather intimidating.

Simon felt himself blush, and before he could even get a simple sentence out, he was stuttering over his words. The shorter male raised a brow. "Just stop, you shouldn't be around these parts." He seemed to have been trying to warn Simon. "Right, and you are." Simon wanted to smack himself for saying that. "Funny kid. Now go." Simon felt his heart racing, conflicted on whether it's from his fear or something else. Simon went to take a step back, but tripped over a rock. _Of course this would happen to me!_ He slammed his eyes shut, terrified he might hit his head. But seconds before his head hit the ground, he felt arms around him, holding him from the ground.

"God kid, you are one clumsy mundane." The word was odd in his head, but shook it off. The shorter male pulls him up, patting his shoulder. "You should really get out of here." He warned once more, before walking away and inside the building. Simon stared for a few moments, before exhaling a breath. The mundane did as told, and made his way out of the area, feeling better once he was far away from Hotel DuMort. As he was walking the streets again, his phone starting ringing. He saw that his sister was calling him.

"Hey." He greeted as he answered the call. "Mom's asleep by the way. She cried the whole time when she told me what happened." Simon sighs. "Rebecca, you know we don't mean anything we say when this happened. I just, I needed to get out of the house. I'll probably be coming home late or staying at Clary's." Before his sister could say anything back, he hung up the phone, calling Clary. After a few rings, the phone picks up.

"Si, why are you calling so late?" Simon now felt bad for waking up his best friend. "I'm sorry, it's just my mom and I got into it again." He heard her sheets ruffling. "Oh, Simon. Wanna stay over here tonight?" This was one of the many reasons he loved his best friend. "Yes, I'm heading there now. I love you, see you soon." And he hung up, putting his phone back into his pocket. He really needed to get inside before he gets more soaked and possibly sick. He still felt odd about that guy though. What kind of man lives in an abandoned hotel?

He hurried down the streets of Brooklyn, finally reaching the Morgenstern apartment door. He knocks three times, waiting for someone to answer. He heard the footsteps of someone, hoping it was Clary. And his hopes were answered, as he saw the red-headed girl at the door. "Oh, come in." She grabbed at his shaking hand, he hadn't even noticed his hands were shaking until now. They silently walked throughout the apartment, heading to her bedroom.

When she closed the door, Simon felt his legs give out. He fell down, hands shaking as he tried to catch his breath. "Simon, hey Simon." She says, kneeling down in front of her best friend. She cupped Simon's cheeks, holding his head as tears fell down. "I'm so sorry for this. I just yelled so much and hurt her a lot more than normal. I was so scared of myself. Clary, god I was so scared." She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, cradling her fingers into his brown curly hair. Simon allowed himself to smothered, in his darkened mind screaming at him that he shouldn't feel loved.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Simon slowly crawled into his friend's bed, cuddling into her. She hugged him tightly, whispering kind and warm words. Her hair falling into his eyes, but he didn't care. He allowed himself to finally have a good night sleep. Falling asleep to the soft sounds of Clary's breathing. This is what he needed, mainly after the events of tonight. Fighting with his mother and then meeting some stranger who lives at an old hotel. He really needed this sleep. and he was glad to finally get it.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is called 'Old School Love' (Acoustic) by NEIKED

Waking up to the smell of coffee filled Simon's heart with love. He always loved the morning with the Morgensterns. He yawned, stretching his limbs, popping his joints. He climbed out of bed, shuddering from the coldness of the flooring. He walked down the stairs, smiling as he saw the family at the table. "Morning Simon." Clary beamed, hugging her friend yet again. "You doing okay?" She asked, pulling him towards their table, seating him next to her. "Simon here you go." Valentine said, handing the teen a coffee. "Thanks, I could really use this." He takes a sip, before coughing it up.

Clary jumped, the coffee spiling onto the table. "Simon, are you okay!?" Jonathan asked, shocked at the odd reaction. Simon felt sick, he hadn't a reason why, but he felt utterly sick. "I-I don't know. I need to go." Simon rushed out of the apartment, felling even more horrible. He rushed down the streets wanting to get away from anything and anyone. He just needed to be alone. The teen took a sharp turn and ran into someone. "Jesus Simon, watch where you're going!" Joked Maia, holding Simon up and brushing off some dust.

"I'm sorry Maia, I didn't notice you there." Simon apologized, Maia shaking her head. "It's all fine Simon, just be careful next time. Also, you look pale, are you okay?" Simon nods, ling to her, needing to get away. He felt like he might throw up, he now knew he was sick. "I'm gonna go home." And then he left her behind, confused at how Simon was acting today.

He finally made it home, opening the door and heading to the hallway bathroom. Locking the door, he tossed the toilet top open, throwing up anything and everything. Which was mainly just stomach acid. After flushing it down, he laid his arms and hands on the edge of the toilet. He let's out a shuddering breath, his stomach feeling a lot better. "Hey there, you doing okay?" Rebecca asked, rubbing her brother's back. "How did you even get in here?" He asked, his voice groggy from just throwing up. "Butter knife." She laughed, holding it up.

"I got sick from the rain. I'll feel better later today. I've got work tonight anyway." Rebecca wanted to protest, but knew how stubborn Simon was when it came to his work. The older Lewis sighs, nodding nonetheless. "Well, come on, we've got to get you cleaned up and working." Simon smiled, grateful for his sister understanding him. He climbs up from the tile flooring, groaning as he popped his back. "Come on, slow poke!" Rebecca teased, Simon running after her as they headed up to his bedroom. Once they were inside, Simon headed into the shower.

As Simon was showering, Rebecca headed to Simon's closet, picking out his outfit for today. She chose dark jeans, topping it off with his white hoodie, with the words 'Stay Weird' on it, and last but not least his high top vans. "There we go!" She beamed at the perfect outfit. She sat down on the bed, waiting for her brother to come out of the shower. She soon heard the shower go off, indicating that Simon got out of the shower. Seconds later, the bathroom door opened. "Here you go! This is your outfit of today." She said, pointing to the clothes laid out on his bed. "Thanks."

She nods, leaving her brother alone in his bedroom. Simon sighs, feeling a lot better than before. He really shouldn't have walked out of the house. As he dressed, he then remembered the man from last night. He oddly wanted to see him again, but he couldn't just walk up to the hotel and asked. He doesn't even know the man's name. Shaking his head, not needing to worry about the strange man, he got dressed into his outfit, glad that he had Rebecca around.

He decided to text Clary, telling her that he was okay and he was just feeling sick but he'll feel better. He placed his phone into the hoodie pocket, tying his shoes and heading down the stairs. "Rebecca, wanna join me at Hunter's Moon?" Rebecca nods, bidding her mother goodbye. "Mom." Elaine looks over at her son, pulling him into a hug, crying into his shoulder. He hugs her back, apologizing, whispering sorry's into her hair. "We'll be at Hunter's Moon." Simon said, as the two of them walked out the house and headed into Simon's white van.

"Clary and the team coming to hear you play tonight?" Rebecca asked, as she watched the buildings and trees rush by. "Yeah, I texted her earlier. Telling her I was doing okay and then about work tonight." Simon said, turning to the right. "What song you playing tonight?" Rebecca asked. "Ah, no. No one knows until tonight. You have to wait like everybody else." The older Lewis whined, wanting to know the intel about the song he was playing tonight. As Simon drove, his mind once again headed back to the strange guy who warned him off.

"Simon!" He snapped out of his thought, slamming the breaks on his van. He had almost crashed into the side of Hunter's Moon. "Jesus. What's in that little head of yours?" Rebecca joked, ruffling Simon's hair. He didn't say anything, just climbed out the van and headed inside. Rebecca followed suit, hurrying inside with him. "Afternoon guys!" Maia greeted, as she was pouring some shots for people. "Hey Maia, how's Luke? It's been a while since we last spoke." Rebecca asked, as Simon headed to the back, grabbing his guitar.

"Good, he'll be coming tonight to see Simon play. I mean, almost everyone is here to see Simon play." She praised, happy for her friend. Simon started setting up his area, watching as some faces came into the bar. As he was finally finished, he saw that Clary and their friends were here. "Simon!" Isabelle exclaimed, pulling the 18-year-old into a hug. He hugs her back, smiling into her hair. "I'm so glad you guys were able to come here tonight." Simon said, taking a seat. "Hey, we're here for our friend, of course we'd be here." Jace said, patting Simon on his shoulder.

His eyes fleeted to the spot, remembering that was the same spot the strange man touched him at. Clearing his throat, he smiles, ridding the thoughts of the man. "Well, I'm still glad. You guys go take a seat, grab some drinks. I'll be starting soon." The group of friends nod, bidding Simon goodbye. He watched as they headed to their usual table, calling Maia over to take a break with them as well as get them drinks. As Simon was scanning the bar, his eyes landed on the same man, but he had two other people with him.

One was a tall Asian woman, blue hair, dark navy dress and black heels. She was leaned down on the table, talking to the other guy. He was rather tall as well, dressed in some slacks, white button up, and dress shoes. _These people love dressing fancy. And I guess he doesn't live alone._ But the fact about the hotel still confuses him the most. He hadn't even noticed that the shorter male was staring right back at him. Once he did, he felt his heart speed up and his cheeks flush with a red color. Looking away, he fiddled with his guitar strings. As he finally calmed himself down, he cleared his throat.

"Welcome everyone, for those who don't know me, I'm Simon Lewis. Today's song is about love. I hope you guys like it." Simon said into the mic, before starting to strum the guitar. "I'll pick you up at eight, no need to complicate. It's that old school love, old school love." Simon felt oddly nervous, he hadn't felt like this is so long. He wondered if it was because of the strange man. "Flowers in my hand, I'm gonna take it back to that old school love. Old school love." Simon could feel everyone's eyes on him, but the ones that stood out where the stranger's and his friends.

"I don't promise a lot, but I'm keeping my word. I'm never gonna desert you. You want something real, and I want it too. I don't feel like me without you." Simon felt more confident as he continued singing the song. He felt pride for what he was doing, glad that everyone was silently smiling and praising him for his work. "I'll pick you up at eight, no need to complicate. It's that old school love, old school love. Flowers in my hand, I'm gonna take it back to that old school love. Old school love." Clary and the group were beaming at how wonderful Simon's singing was.

"He's not bad." Simon saw the tall woman say, as he was able to read lips. "I'm keeping it classic, I'm keeping it real. Physically and emotionally. I'm not gonna lie, I know what you need." Simon felt his eyes trail back over to the shorter males, already seeing him staring at him. "Two glasses of wine and a movie." Simon saw a small grin on the shorter male's lips, and saw that the tall woman and man were smirking at the guy's expression. "We don't need to rush things, no, no, no. We don't need to push it, yeah, yeah, yeah. We don't need to mess it up, no, no, no. I'm down with just driving you home." Simon could see that Clary was looking back and forth between the two.

He also noticed that his other friends were as well. Magnus seemed the most cheerful about it, almost like he wanted whatever was happening to happen. _Magnus and his weird love plots._ Simon thought as he continued to sing. "Ooh yeah. I'll pick you up at eight, no need to complicate. It's that old school love, old school love. Flowers in my hand, I'm gonna take it back. It's that old school love." Simon allowed himself to play his guitar alone, just before singing once again. "We don't need to rush things, no, no, no. We don't need to push it, yeah, yeah, yeah. We don't need to mess it up, no, no, no." Simon stared into those dark brown eyes, almost like the midnight sky.

"I'm down with just driving you home. Ooh yeah!" His pitch went higher on that note, having the crowd clap. "I'll pick you up at eight, no need to complicate. It's that old school love, old school love. Flowers in my hand, I'm gonna take it back, it's that old school love." Simon slowed down his guitar, as he was getting close to the ending. "Old school love, old school love, old school love, old school love, old school love, old school love, it's that old school love." Simon let the last note ring, the bar erupting in cheers and wolf whistles. Simon felt his cheeks getting even more hot, as he thanked the crowed before getting off the stage and into the back.

He sighed, plopping down onto a crate, pulling his guitar away from him. "Now that was a nice performance." Simon whipped his head around, seeing that the stranger had snuck into the back. "Hey." Simon greets, smiling softly. "And thanks, stranger." The guy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Raphael Santiago." Raphael pleased, standing in front of Simon. "Lewis, uh Simon Lewis. Two first names, weird right. I always thought so when I was younger and I-" His rant want cut off by Raphael's hand being placed over his lips. "You talk to much Idiota." Simon huffed, knowing he was just called an idiot.

"Who where those people?" Raphael raised a brow, before nodding. "Lily and Stan. I've known them for years now." This made the mundane confused, as Raphael didn't look over 20 years at least. He looked even younger in some lights. "You really did play well tonight Simon. I liked it, and it's very hard to get me to like anything." Simon laughed, Raphael allowing a small smirk to plaster his face. "Well, I must be going now, got a home to head to." As he went to leave, Simon grabbed his wrist, shivering at the cold touch.

"Wait uh, I know this is weird and probably creepy to ask, but can I get your number?" Simon questioned, not looking the shorter male in the eye. "Sure. Here, give me your phone." Simon fishes it out of his pocket, knowing he looked like a giddy child. Raphael typed away at his phone, before handing him his phone back. 'Raphael' was the given name he put. Simon already knew he'd be changing it sometime soon. "It was nice to officially meet you Simon." Before Simon could answer in turn, Raphael was long gone.

"Huh, Raphael Santiago. You are one weird man."


	3. III

"So, meeting with mudanes now?" Lily teased, as she took her seat on the couch. The clan leader shook his head, changing the channel on the tv. "You, shut up. I'm not doing anything with anyone." The older vampire rolls her eyes, scoffing at her leader's words. "Sure, you've never shown interest in anyone, but this clumsy teen stumbles at the hotel, and you're hit." Raphael paid her no mind, not wanting to get into it with her. "Don't you got meetings to make for me?" Lily laughs, her shoulders shaking as he ruffled his hair, walking away.

The clan leader sighs, opening up his phone. It's been a few days since they've spoken, and Simon has yet to contact him. As his midnight eyes were looking at his phone, an unknown number popped up. He slide over the answer button, putting the phone to his ear. "Hey! It's Simon. I didn't know whether or not I should've called or texted. So I called instead, and I'm rambling." Raphael let's himself chuckle a little, before shaking his head. "Simon, again, you talk a lot." Raphael could hear the sheets ruffling, letting him know that Simon was moving in a bed. "Simon! Who are you talking to?" This was a female's voice.

"I'm talking to Maia, Rebecca!" Simon lied, hoping his sister would buy it. "Okay, well don't be long, we've got plans today!" And then her voice was gone. He heard the front door open and close. "Sorry about that, that was my sister." The clan leader felt oddly glad that Rebecca was his sister. "Why'd you lie?" Simon groans. "How would it make you feel if someone told you that I'm calling a stranger who I met during a rainy night at a old hotel?" Raphael nods, muttering about how it was understandable. It was silent for a few moments before Raphael spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Raphael was never good a conversation unless it's to do with clan meetings and business. "Just in my room, completely out of my mind. I hadn't been needed into work today and Clary's on a date with Jace. One thing about being in a group of friends, there's always that single one." Simon joked, laughing at himself, feeling his cheeks grow hot, knowing they were turning red. "And now I'm exposing and embarrassing myself." Raphael leaned more down onto the couch, watching as the people ran on the tv. "I can hear your tv, what are you watching?" Simon asked.

"Just some old shows, nothing really I'm in to." Simon felt this strong urge to ask Raphael to the movies. And without even thinking about it, he blurts out, "You wanna go to the movies?!" Raphael's eyes widen at the sudden question. Raphael hasn't been out for just fun in years. And now this mundane was asking him to hang out. Simon felt sick when Raphael didn't answer. "I'm sorry, that was out of h-" Raphael cut the teen off. "No, I'd love to, but I'm more of a night owl. So, is there any good movies showing at night?" Raphael could hear the small 'yes' being whispered by Simon. "Uh yeah, there's a couple of horror movies and actions movies, and a few romantic movies." Simon said.

"How about an action, what do they have?" Raphael felt so stupid. Why was he even trying to hang out with this mundane? He's human, weak, odd, weird, and clumsy. And yet. "They've got Non-Stop, Fate and The Furious, and some others." Simon continued to name different movies, and Raphael just listened. "And that's about it." Simon said, as he finished naming all the action movies there were playing later tonight. "We can watch one of the Marvel ones." Simon beamed, happy that Raphael chose one of those. "Okay, I'll look at the times and text you it. Want me to pick you up?" Simon was kind of hopping he would. "Yeah, that would be great. See you soon Simon." And then the two hang up.

"And you said you didn't want anything to do with anyone." Lily said, making her clan leader glare at her. "Shut up, what do we have."

****

Simon tapped away at his steering wheel, glad that traffic wasn't crazy. He drove down the gravel road, stopping in front of the hotel. He still will never get over that fact that Raphael lives here. As he was staring at the building, he saw that Raphael was walking out of the building. Simon honked his horn, making the vampire jump at the sudden sound, not expecting it. Simon chuckled at the older's reaction, opening the car door for him. "Sorry about that." Simon said, a smile on his face. "You're good, just never do that again."

Raphael closed the door, taking his seat. "So, ready for watching the best movie of all time?" Simon questioned, as he started driving down the road. "Best movie of all time?" Raphael teased, making Simon roll his eyes. "Yes, Marvel is the best. No one can change my mind." The teen states, as he took a turn. "I haven't been to the movies in a long while." Raphael said, knowing he last time he ever went to the movies were with his family. "Well, aren't you lucky to have me." Beamed Simon, as he drove into the parking lot of Idris Movie Theater. "Come on grumpy, let's go watch us a movie." Raphael scoffed softly at the new nickname.

The two went inside and got their tickets, as well as snacks. The good thing about being an 80-year-old vampire, is that you learn how to eat human food again. They hurried to the movie showing, taking the middle spot of the seating area. The movie started, the two going silent, as Simon chowed down on the popcorn. Raphael watched the movie, noticing that Simon was mouthing all the parts when his mouth wasn't full of food. Raphael silently sipped at his water, watching how giddy Simon was watching the movie. "Oh, this is my favorite part!" Simon whispered excitedly, making Raphael chuckle. "And the other's weren't." The human blushed, glancing at Raphael.

"Shush." He muttered, hitting his so he'd watch the scene. It was a big fighting scene, and Simon seemed fascinated with it. As the rest of the movie went on, Simon would sometimes whisper to Raphael about what was going on. He'd even make voices sometimes for certain people. Raphael felt oddly fond of Simon, but just let it go as hanging with someone after so many years. Once the movie ended, Simon didn't want the day to end. As they were walking out of the movies, Simon grabbed Raphael's hand. Once again, he felt shivers roll up his arms.

"Do you wanna go to Takis?" Raphael tensed at the mention of the restaurant. Simon automatically lets go of his hand. "God sorry, that was my bad. I'll just drop you back home." Simon slowly walked back to his van. Raphael could see the sadness in Simon's eyes. Running to Simon, before he could get inside, Raphael was the one who grabbed him this time. "I'd love to." Simon smiled, his white teeth showing proudly. The two climbed into the van, Simon happy, and Raphael partly praying that no one would cause any trouble.

****

Simon walked into Takis, greeting Jordan as they passed by. But Jordan stopped short at seeing Raphael. "What are you doing here?" Jordan asked, making Simon confused. Before Simon could say anything, Maia and Luke were both coming from the kitchen. Simon could see that Jordan, Luke, and Maia were angry. Simon rushed in front of Raphael, holding his hands out. "How do you guys know each other?" Simon asked, as he felt Raphael glaring at his friends and dad figure. "Simon, why are you with him?" Luke asked, trying to calm himself.

"Why does it matter? I can hang out with who I want!" Simon seethed, angry at how Luke was acting. "Simon, you should listen to Luke. You shouldn't be hanging out with him." Maia agreed. Simon scoffed, getting angry at them. As he went to speak, he felt Raphael's hand on his shoulder. "Simon, we should probably go." Raphael said, taking note that everyone was glaring at Raphael. "No. I wanted to hang with you tonight, and I will." Simon states, glaring at Luke. "Why are you treating him like this?" Luke snapped. "Because he's not who he says he is!" Simon felt Raphael tense, but he didn't look back. "He's a monster Simon." This made Simon snap.

Simon has grown to like Raphael over these past few years. Simon pushed Luke back, knowing it wouldn't have much affect, but he didn't care. "You don't have the right to call someone a monster." Simon was fueled with anger, that when Jordan goes to hold him back, Simon punches him square in the face. He could hear his nose crack, blood flowing down and onto his hand. Simon huffed, before turning to Luke again. "You want him out, then I'm leaving too." Simon then grabbed at the vampire's hand, and walked out of there.

Simon was fuming in anger as he hurried to the van. As he goes to open the door, Raphael pressed him against the van door. "Hey, hey, Pequeño, calm down." Simon didn't know what he was just called, but allowed himself to do as told. He felt the cold hands cupping his cheeks, relaxing into the touch. "There you go." Raphael softly said, watching as Simon's eyes flutter opened. "I'm sorry about them." Raphael merely shook his head. "We don't get along well, not for a while. Don't worry." Simon whined at the words. "But they shouldn't have treated you like that." Simon muttered.

"Simon, it's all fine. How about we just go back to the hotel. It's pretty late and I don't want you mother or sister worrying about you coming home late." Raphael felt stupid for offering a mundane a place to stay where vampires live. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Rapha." Simon flushed at the nickname he just said. Raphael smiled softly, as he's been doing that a lot lately. "Well, let's go." Raphael said, as the two climb into the van. Raphael just hopes that no one ask questions.


	4. IV

Lily was waiting at the entrance, hands clasps together. “Really think this is a good idea?” Lily questioned, as she pulled Raphael aside, away from Simon’s hearing range. The clan leader glanced over at Simon, noting that the eighteen-year-old was stepping side to side.

He could tell Simon was nervous. “No. But he’s angry and knowing humans, they do unreasonable things when angry. And the clan knows not to harm any mundanes. They aren’t rabid vampires.” Lily grunts in agreement, nodding her head.

”Alright, just letting you know. This will bite you back in the ass. And it will hurt. Fair warning I’m giving you Raphael.” And Raphael knew what Lily was saying was true. This would somehow bite him in the ass some day.

”Simon!” The mundane snapped his head towards them. “Come on.” The human nods, making his way to the two vampires. Both Lily and Raphael already know that the clan can smell fresh human blood.

As Simon walked into the building, he then saw just how many people lived in here. It was merely only eight people, but that was a large amount of people for one place. And an old creepy abandoned building. Simon, feeing rather nervous made a joke.

“Dark and damp in here. What are you guys, vampires?” He jokes, laughing at his words. The group stared at him, before chuckling along, Lily patting his shoulder. “Right, vampires. You are so funny.” Lily says as she glared over Simon at Raphael.

”Who’s this?” A girl with ginger hair asked. She was dressed in long grey sweats, a hoodie, and had her hair pinned up. “My name’s Simon.” Simon said, smiling at her. “Oh! Is he going to be out ne-“ A taller male, with blue hair clapped her mouth shut.

”Emma’s a chatter box. Don’t mind her. My name’s Josh.” He said, greeting Simon with a head nod. “Orphic Gilbert.” A brown haired girl said, she was in similar clothing to Emma. But her hair was short, to her shoulders and curly, whilst Emma’s was straight.

“Stan.” Simon remembered him from the night at the bar. “Elliot and my girlfriend, Mary.” The smaller female beams at Simon, waving very enthusiastically. Simon waved back, feeling out of place here. He hasn’t met this many people since high school.

”Are you guys like roommates?” Simon asked, as it seemed like the most reasonable idea. “Yeah, we meet over the years.” Stan said, before turning back to the tv. Simon watched as the rest stared at him, odd expressions on their faces.

”How old are you?” Emma asked, making her way towards Simon. “And why are you so tall?” This made the mundane laugh, covering his mouth. “I’m eighteen, and genes I guess.” He then got sadden, thinking about who he got the genes from. His father.

Shaking his head, he smiled tightly. “Simon, didn’t you want to sleep?” Raphael asked, trying to leave the tension that’s been caused. “Uh yeah, yeah.” Simon muttered, walking away from the vampires, trailing behind the clan leader.

Emma felt upset at making Simon uncomfortable, but Josh pats her shoulder. “He’ll be fine. They always are.” And Emma believed him, hoping Josh was right.

****

Simon walked into the large room, seeing that it was the biggest out of the other ones. He took note of the large grand piano in the small crevice of the room, near a couch. The bed was behind the couch, and there was a walk in closet, as the door was open.

He assumed the other door was a bathroom. “This place is huge.” Simon breathed, a soft smile on his lips. “Who plays piano?” Raphael glides his fingers across the shiny black coat. “I do. I don’t play it often, but when I do, I do.” The clan leader said, taking a seat on the chair.

”You can change into something more comfortable.” Simon makes his way to the walk in closet, seeing all the suits, and some normal clothing. He kneels down, seeing small draws with clothes in them as well. He takes out a regular t-shirt and sweats. He looks out the door, seeing that Raphael had disappeared. He raised a brow, before shrugging.

He hurries out of his clothes, into the way soft sweats and t-shirt. He walks back out, placing his clothes on the small dresser by the closet. “Raphael?” Simon called into the room. “I’m in the bathroom Idiota.” Raphael calls back, as he opens the door, he teeth drowned in bubbles.

Simon giggled, finding the image rather adorable. He quickly grabbed his phone, taking a picture, watching how Raphael’s eyes widen at the sudden flash. He looks down at the photo, laughing even harder now as Raphael looked like a deer in headlights. But there was something odd about it as well.

His eyes, they had this weird rim around them. It seemed like a tinted red, but Simon blamed it on the flash. He puts his phone away, smiling at the annoyed look on the older male’s face. “If you ever show anyone that...” Raphael trails off his threat, heading back into the bathroom.

He comes out seconds later, teeth brushed and hair not gelled anymore. “You have curls.” Simon notes, making the vampire stutter in his steps. “Yeah, usually have it gelled back.” He mutters, walking to his bed, climbing into the silk sheets. A few minutes of silence pass.

”You gonna get in or sleep standing up?” Raphael asked, making the human jump at his words. The mundane climbs in on the other side of the bed, keeping far away from Raphael. Simon soon feel asleep, hearing the soft breathing of Raphael as he slept.

****

Waking up wasn’t something Simon wanted to do. He hadn’t know what time it was since the windows were blocked off. His eyes fluttered open, seeing that he had moved in his sleep. His arms were wrapped around someone’s waist.

He fully opened his eyes, seeing the pale shorter male in his arms. His face was half way shoved into the pillow, slightly curled hair around his face, his pale lips slightly open. Simon felt his heart thudding hard in his chest.

He hasn’t been like this with anyone since freshmen year of high school. And even then they only ever kissed. Simon didn’t move his arms, only pulled the shorter male closer, bringing him hand to his hair.

He felt the curls glide around his calloused fingers, the smooth touch rippling through the rough feel. Simon thought his hair felt like silk, much like the silk sheets they’re under. He found himself able to smell a scent from his hair as well.

It smelt of river banks in the summer sun and vanilla candles under a starry night. Simon hadn’t felt this safe in so long by someone who wasn’t family or friend. “You gonna keep staring at me?” Simon tensed at his voice.

”I thought you were asleep.” Simon softly spoke, his voice deeper than normal. “I was, but I felt your eyes boring holes into my head.” Raphael said, opening his eyes. “What are you doing up so early?” This made the mundane laugh.

”I’ve always been an early bird, mainly when I had a good sleep.” Raphael raised a brow. “I gave you a good sleep?” The clan leader teased, making the mundane blush madly. Simon sighs, still petting at Raphael’s hair.

”Yeah, I had a good sleep. But I should probably head home now. My sister needs my help at the hospital. I’ll call or text you later.” Simon climbed out of bed, walking close to the door, before glancing back at the vampire.

”It was nice meeting everyone Raphael.” And then Simon was out. And he walked out of the hotel, climbing into his van and drove off. His mind clean of nightmares because of Raphael.


	5. V

“Where were you last night?” Rebecca asked, as she handed Simon the old beddings. “At a friends.” Simon knew his answer was vague but he couldn’t exactly tell her where he was. She’d think he was in some sort of cult.

Rebecca nods, before tossing old pillows at Simon. “Can you hand me the clean ones.” Simon did as told, tossing the old ones into the same laundry bin as the beddings. He leans against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest.

”Rebecca, I didn’t know that you brought Simon.” Catarina said, hugging the younger. “Hey there Cat, how’s work?” The older woman smiles, happily talking to Simon. “Good, still single, but I’ll get there.” Simon laughed, his teeth shining in the light.

”If only Magnus wasn’t with Alec, but I swear they are soulmates.” Catarina agrees, hugging the younger nurse, grabbing at her clip board. “This all we have today or do we have more?” Catarina questioned.

”We’ve got two more and that’s it for today. Everyone else ha the night time.” Rebecca said, grabbing the clip board from the older’s hands. Catarina nods, heading to the next bed, taking care of that area.

”Hey, I was wondering, you working Friday night?” Rebecca asked, her brother looking over at her. “Yeah, I’m working all weekend. Maia’s giving me the week of because she has some family plans.” The older Lewis hums in answer.

”Alright, well you’re fine to leave now. I’ll call you around dinner time.” Simon nods, hugging his sister, kissing her cheek. “Thanks. I had a good time!” And then Simon was up and out of the hospital, heading to his van.

As he hopped in, he heard his phone go off. He saw that Isabelle was calling him. He answers it, starting the van. “Hey there Simon!” Her voice rang through the phone. “Hey Izzy, what’s up?” Simon asked, as he drove out onto the roads of Brooklyn.

”Nothing much, but you know how Maia’s taking time off for family?” Simon hums in answer. “Yeah, why you asking?” The teen asked, wondering what Isabelle’s got planned. “I want to make her some cupcakes to bring to her family, and I don’t really know how to cook or bake.” Simon gave an honest laugh.

”Yeah, I’ll help you. Where you at?” Simon asked. “I’m at Clary’s. We were having some girl talk.” Simon chuckles at her words, but says he’ll be there in a bit nonetheless. He hangs up on her, before taking a left turn.

He drives down the road, heading towards Clary’s place. As he drove into the parking lot, Simon decided to text Raphael, before heading up into the apartment building. He makes his way inside, and all he sees in chaos.

The stove is beeping loudly, smoke is falling out the apartment windows, and he sees the two girls in the kitchen, horror on their faces. “And now you wonder why I’ve always made the baking stuff and cooking stuff for hangouts.” Simon mused, heading over to the kitchen.

”Take out the disaster.” The two girls listen to what Simon said. They took out the pan, tossing out the burned cupcakes into the trash bin. “Clary can you hand me the bowl and mixer. Isabelle can you hand me the measurement cup and ingredients.” The two girls hurry to do as told.

Once everything was in place, Simon started to make a new batch of cupcakes. “She’s gonna love the thought of you at least trying.” Simon said, as Isabelle was the one who loved being romantic a lot more than Maia. But Maia had her moments.

”I know she will.” Isabelle said. As Simon was mixing the bowl, he heard his phone go off. He looks over to see that Raphael had texted him back. He saw that the text said ‘Hey, sorry can’t talk right now, got a meeting to be at. Will text you later Querido.’

Simon smiled, wondering what Raphael called him this time. As he mixed the bowl, he told Clary to place the cupcake holders into the pan, and Simon you placed the batter into the holders.

He opens the oven that he has asked Isabelle to preheat. He placed the pan inside and closed the door, starting the timer. “And now we wait.” Simon said, cleaning off his place and hands. He dried his hands and grabbed his phone.

’It’s all good, just text me when you can.’ Simon texted back, before leaning down on the counter. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, frowning at the knots. “I badly need a shower.” He mumbled, feeing how greasy his hair was.

”Do you mind if I take one here?” He asked Clary. “No go ahead. There should be some left over clothes from our sleepovers.” Simon nods, glad that he’d get a nice warm shower after a few days.

****

Raphael saw Simon’s text, placing the phone back down. “Raphael, are you listening?” Nox asked. The suited up vampire nods. “Clearly not if you’re deep into your phone.” Nox said, a heavy angry tone in his voice.

”I was checking in with a message. Now, we were discussing about having a treaty.” Raphael states, feeling rather smug that he one upped the clan leader of Florida. “Yes. We’ve been at each other’s neck for a while now, and we think as a clan that it’ll be better if we had a treaty.” Nox said.

Raphael thought for a moment. “This treaty, it’s to mean that we won’t attack each other or anyone else in each other’s territory?” Raphael asked, a brown raised in question. Nox’s eye twitched at his words.

Yet, he pulls a tight smile, clearing his throat. “Yes, it does come to those means. So, Raphael, do we agree?” He asked, as he signed his name at the bottom of the paper, sliding it over to Raphael.

The younger vampire signs the paper with no emotion on his face. “It was nice meeting with you again Raphael.” Raphael gives a curt nod in agreement, bidding Nox goodbye as he leaves the Hotel DuMort. Once he’s away Raphael sighs, tense shoulders relaxing.

Lily slumped on the chair, her hand combing her hair. “God, he’s so infuriating!” Lily complained, as she saw that Raphael was texting away at his phone. “Simon.” She states more than asks. “Who else. He’s making cupcakes for his friend to give to her girlfriend.” Raphael said.

”You know, I’ve never seen you like this.” Lily said, a smile slowly coming onto her lips. Raphael looks over at her. “What?” He questioned, confused by what she meant. “Ever since you’ve made this clan, we’ve never seen you like this. You’ve steered away from mundanes. But then Simon stumbled upon yours and our lives and you just seem happier. Brighter.” Lily said, not at all ashamed of her words.

”I think you’re right. I don’t know why, but ever since Simon came into my life, he’s become not only mine but y’all’s sun as well. He hasn’t known you guys long, but I can feel how you guys felt about him when he came over.” Raphael paused a second.

”Emma even thought he was our new fledgling.” Raphael pointed out. “Maybe he is good for us. And maybe we can finally allow ourselves to fee Human, with him.” Raphael said, eyes turned to Lily.

”Yeah, maybe.”


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:Bad self thoughts! Mentions of self-harm! Mental health issues!

_The voices were drowned out, all 8-year-old Simon Lewis could hear was the flatline sound of his father’s heartbeat. The trilling sound rang loudly in his ears, making them feel like they were bleeding._

_The young Simon fell to his knees, a blood curdling scream rips through his throat. “Dad! Dad please!”_

”Dad!” Simon shouted, eyes open wide, body slicked with sweat, tears rolling down his cheeks, hands clenched roughly around the sheets. His heart was hammering hard, the thudding the only sound in his ears.

The teen blinked a few times, letting out a shuddering breath. Simon pulled his legs flushed against his chest, nails digging into his thighs. Lowering his head onto his knees, he allows silent tears to descend down his cheeks.

He glances around the dark room, moving his hand to feel around for his glasses. He felt the metal, the touch cold, as he placed them into his eyes. He then grabbed at his phone, noting that the time was 3:26 in the morning. _I can’t call Clary, she’s mostly asleep. As is everyone else._

With no other person in mind, he scrolls down his contacts, before clicking the name. He puts the phone to his ear, heart racing and blood pumping. Simon didn’t even know if they’ll answer this late. Or early.

After the third ring, the reserver clicked, and Simon thought it went to voicemail. But then he hears, “Hey.” The small greeting lit Simon’ whole body with warmth. “I know I shouldn’t even be calling this late. But I just, I needed to talk to someone.” Raphael could hear the lie but somewhat truth.

”Simon, you’re all fine. Just, do you wanna talk about it?” Simon felt sick by just thinking of it. “No, I just want to talk” Raphael nods, before muttering an ‘okay’ knowing that the mundane couldn’t see him.

Both the mundane and vampire were silent, just letting the air fill with silence. Simon felt at peace when there’s silence, but only with Raphael. When Clary was upset as a child, she’d want to stay in silence, and just relax.

Simon couldn’t handle silence, it terrified and bored him. But with Raphael, it felt safe, relaxing, and most of all, like he was home. The mundane hasn’t felt at home like this ever since his father died.

”Can I ask you something?” Simon asked, fiddling with his nails. “Yeah, anything.” Raphael said back, his voice ever so deep and soft. “Do you have family?” Simon wondered what Raphael’s family is like. “I do Simon. My younger sister Rosa. She has a mental illness that wipes her memory every day. So whenever I visit her, she doesn’t remember me. But she does love the feeling of someone visiting her.” Raphael never did like talking about his family, but Rosa was his last living relative.

”I’m sorry Raph.” Simon whispered. “It’s all good Simon. I’m just glad I’m able to visit her still.” The clan leader says, pulling the covers more over his body. Simon was still sitting up, fearful that if he goes back to sleep, he’ll have yet another nightmare.

”Simon, it’s pretty late. You should try to get some rest.” Raphael knew it was a far reach, but he hoped that the mundane would listen to him. Simon needed his sleep, and by the looks of his eyes, Raphael knows he’s not getting a lot of it.

”Yeah, uh I guess. Goodnight Raphael.” And before the vampire can even bid him a goodnight, the mundane hangs up the phone. The mundane sighs, hands curled tightly around the phone.

He tossed the phone onto the bed, dull nails digging into his palms. They stayed there, burning as he added more pressure. _Look at that, your father leaves you, your first girlfriend leaves you, and now Raphael is leaving you. You’ll always be alone. No matter what._

Simon clutched at his hair, eyes slammed shut. _Soon enough your friends will leave, noticing the freak you are! You’re an 18-year-old teen who has mental health is bad! Has a freaking voice in his head! Come on Simon boy, you’re crazy. And soon enough, everyone will know and leave you!_

Simon bit into his lip, trying to keep from screaming at the voices. They all say the same thing, that he’s a freak, that his father died to leave him behind because he hated him. That he’ll grow old alone forever. And even sometimes that he should just end his life instead.

He placed his head between his knees, tears running down his cheeks. “Shut up.” He softly muttered, hearing the voices getting louder and laughing at him. _Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ He yelled in his head, feeling blood spill from his palms.

As he felt the crimson liquid spill, then did the voices stop. But only for a moment. After his hand became numb to the feeling, they got even louder, yelling, screaming. All saying one thing. _Die!_

Simon was shaking so much, that he’s pretty sure he’s moving the bed. He kept screaming at the voices to stop, shut up, and to leave him alone. All Simon wanted was a peaceful life, not one filled with dread, death, and sorrow.

”Just shut up.” He whisperers, hoping that everyone in the house was dead asleep. The teen starts rocking back and forth, his throat filling up with dry air, wanting to scream and cry out. “Please, shut up.” He got louder, chocking on his own tears.

_We’re here, and we’ll be the only ones left. Just us and you Simon, alone forever._

”Shut up!” Simon screamed, his own voice echoing into his ears. “Shut up! Shut up, shut up!” He screamed the words again, and again, and again. It seemed to be the only words he could speak.

As he was in his trance, he hadn’t even noticed Rebecca at his side, hugging him, nor the worried look plastered on his mother’s face. She dials Simon’s doctor, knowing what to say. This wasn’t their first time doing this.

”Make them stop! Please make them stop!” Simon yelled, his voice running dry as he hadn’t drank anything yet. Rebecca looked over at Elaine, seeing her eyes filling with tears.

”Yea, Yes ma’am. He’ll be there tomorrow.” And then the oldest Lewis hangs up. “He’ll be visiting Doctor Martin tomorrow.” Rebecca nods, laying her brother down, cuddling him close to her. She could feel how badly he’s shaking, and could hear the small whispers of words that fell from his lips.

”I’m so sorry I didn’t finish the job.” Is what he kept whispering over and over. His eye lids soon felt heavy, and his heart rate calmed down. As he kept speaking, his words got sluggish, indicating that the fellow Lewis was falling asleep.

”I’ll stay in here mom. You go get some sleep.” The lawyer nods, kissing her kids goodnight, leaving them alone. As the door shuts, Rebecca combs her brother’s hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

The two soon fell asleep, Simon’s sleep filled with nightmares again. And worse from the last one. Rebecca just hopes that it isn’t worse than before. She hopes he can get the much needed help and he’ll recover well.

That was all Rebecca can count on now. Simon wasn’t okay, and everyone knew this. Rebecca just hopes they can fix this before it gets out of hand.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:Speak of self-harm, detailed thoughts of suicide, and mentions of mental illness

The office was small, a window was placed behind the chair. The desk was small, yet wide enough to fit the needed stuff. The walls were filled with kids drawings, degrees, and much more.

”Simon, I want to try something new.” The adult requested, holding Simon’s brown eyes in her blue ones. “Sure.” He mutters as his fingers tap against his leg. Simon didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be with Raphael.

”Okay, so this is called the Rorschach Test. I’ll show you some inked papers, and I want you to tel me what you see.” Simon nods, waiting for what was to happen. She pulls out a deck of papers, and holds one up.

All Simon saw was blood. “Bones.” He said, lying through his teeth. She pulls out another one. Simon saw horrid smiling faces. “Bones.” Martin nods, humming as she pulls out yet another card. This one looked like scars, still bleeding. “Bones.” He said once again.

They’ve gone through almost the whole deck. “And this one?” Simon sighs. “Osseous. Scientific name for bones.” Simon muttered, nails digging into his thigh. “Simon, you’ve gotta work with me here.” Martin sternly said.

”Work with what? The fact that I’ve had nightmares of exclusive details about how I want to die? The fact that I’ve thought that maybe I should jump off a building, whilst slicing at my wrist. Or that I’ve thought about hanging myself in my room. Drowning myself in the bathroom, holding myself so I won’t get up.” Simon seemed to be getting louder.

”I am not okay! And I will be never be okay! My mind is a darkened state of sickness. And I’m sorry that you’re little kids test aren’t working.” Simon seethed, teeth clenched and nails burying themselves into his jeans. He gets up ignoring that Martin was yelling at him to come back.

He slams the door shut as he walks out of the office, walking fast to his van. He climbs into the van and drives off, not caring where at all. He just wanted to get out of there. He wanted to end everything. He wanted to leave the office.

As he was driving, he hadn’t noticed the car speeding by. At a spilt second he goes to move but the two crash into one another. Both cars slam into each other, the van flipping over as well as the other car. Simon felt his body jolt as the van flipped and flipped and flipped.

The last thing Simon heard was someone screaming from the streets.

****

Clary rushes into the hospital, Jonathan and their friends behind them. “Where’s the room to Simon Lewis?” Clary almost yelled, Jonathan holding her against him, rubbing at her lower back.

”Simon Lewis is room 216.” The friends all ran to the stairs, trying to hurry to the room. They slammed in, seeing Elaine and Rebecca there. Clary broke down at seeing Simon in the state he was in.

He has bruises, dark and light, as well as long and short scratches all over his skin. His nose also looked broken as well as his arm. Tears fell fast and heavy down the Morgenstern’s cheeks. Jonathan and Jace huddle her into a caring hug.

Isabelle was being held by her girlfriend, as Magnus held onto Alec. “What happened?” Maia asked, tears falling down her cheeks. “He got into a car crash. They said that Simon’s in a coma. And they don’t know if he’ll wake up.” Elaine said, trying to keep herself composed.

”Where’s Luke? D-Does he know?” Clary asked, as she stares at Simon. “No, I haven’t had the time to c-“ All of the sudden, Simon’s phone goes off. Elaine looks confused, as she sees a name she’s never seen before.

”Who Raphael?” She looks over at everyone. They shook their heads in a no motion. “It’s a friend of his. Here I’ll answer it.” Maia said, as she lets go of Isabelle. Elaine hands her the phone, and Maia answers it.

”Simon. Thank god you an-“ Maia cuts off the vampire. “It’s Maia.” Raphael hisses into the phone. “Where’s Simon?” He demanded. “Look, I know we don’t like each other but I’ve seen how happy he is with you. Even when he talks about you. So I’m telling you now, Simon got into a car crash. He’s in a coma and they don’t know if he’ll wake up.” Maia said.

Maia could hear a gasp from the other side of the phone. “Where are you?” Raphael asked. “The hospital. Room 216.” And then Maia hung up, handing Elaine the phone back. Maia pulled her girlfriend back into her arms. Holding her and whispering into her hair.

It was silent for a few seconds, before the doors slam open. A short male dressed in a nice black suit, hair gelled back, and black dress shoes. “Simon.” He breaths out, walking over to where the mundane laid. He felt heavy anger. Angry that he didn’t save him.

He knows he didn’t know, but he still felt like he should’ve been there to save him.

The vampire places a hand on Simon’s, his warm hands filled Raphael’s cold ones with warmth. “You’re Raphael?” The vampire looks over to an elderly woman. He takes note that it’s Simon’s mother, she smelt like him.

”Yeah, I’ve known Simon for a few weeks now.” Raphael said, looking back at Simon. He just wished this was a nightmare. Wished that he could hear Simon ramble about marvel movies and video games. He wanted to hear Simon beat Stan in chess, or speak to Lily about her nightly men and women.

He wanted to her Emma speak of conspiracy theories with him. Wanted to hear Josh complain about movies with Simon. He wanted to hear his voice singing songs once again.

”Uh guys.” Catarina comes in, knocking on the door. “I’m sorry but visiting hours are about over. I’m gonna have to ask you guys to leave.” The group nods, Rebecca kisses her brother’s forehead, and Elaine whispers an ‘I love you’ before walking out as well.

Raphael was the last one to leave the room. He grabs Maia, smiling at the girl next to her. “Can we talk?” The clan leader asked the werewolf. Maia nods, bidding Isabelle a goodbye. The two creatures walk off to the side, away from mundane ears.

”Is he going to be okay?” Raphael asked, hoping to god he would be. “We don’t know. And the Doctor said that he might not even wake up from his coma.” Maia said. “Why did you answer the call?”

”Because, like I said before, we might dislike one another, but Simon’s allowed to choose who he wants to hang with. And he’s grown attached to you. I won’t tear you away from him or him away from you. But that doesn’t mean we’re friends now.” Raphael nods.

”Yeah I know.” Raphael said, before walking away. The only thing on his mind was the mundane. The guy who grew on him and the clan in only a few weeks since they’ve met. Raphael just hopes that Simon does wake up.


	8. VIII

_Simon walked around the white room, confused as to why he’s in this random room. “You’re Raphael?” That was his mother’s voice. But why was she asking if someone was Raphael? Is Raphael here? Wherever here is._

_”Yeah, I’ve known Simon for a few weeks.” Raphael replied back. Simon could feel a cold touch to his hand, and he turns around, seeing nothing. “Uh guys, visiting hours are about over. You guys have to leave.” That was Catarina’s voice._

_Simin felt someone kiss his forehead and his mother whisper into his ear. And then silence filled the room. “Where am I?” He asked out loud, not knowing if he’ll get an answer. All he saw was whiteness and lights. Simon sighed, before turning around and around._

_And then bam! There’s a door. In fact there’s many doors. Labeled with ages. And Simon’s name. Simon assumed these were most likely memories. He walks to the first one he sees, Simon Lewis - Age 5._

_He reaches towards the handle and pushes it in. There he stood in his living room, his older sister running around trying to catch Simon. Simon’s father was watching tv on the couch. And Elaine who was cooking dinner._

_”Dad! Dad!” Simon said, jumping on the couch. The older Lewis looks down at his son. “Yes Simon?” He questioned. “Can you teach me how to play?” Young Simon asked, his little hand pointing to his father’s guitar. The very one that Simon has._

_”Heh, yeah sure son.” And then Simon’s walking out the door. He walks down the hall, until he sees Simon Lewis - Age 15. He walks inside, and sees that he’s in his living room. He and Clary were drinking the liquor that was hidden away._

_”Simon! Have you ever thought about more than this?” 15-year-old Clary asked. Younger Simon hums out for a response. “Like, what if we had more to this world? I used to have dreams of saving this boy, who looked oddly my Jonathan. But I was fighting these flying creatures, and kept trying to climb a tower. When I was close, I’d wake up.”_

_Simon, both, laughed at her. “I think you’re brain has too many pencil shavings inside.” Simon jokes, shaking his head. Clary huffed, but couldn’t be mad at her best friend, it was very odd._

_Simon then walked out and headed to the recent memory. He walks in and all he sees is fire, smoke, and blood. “Oh god! Someone call 9-1-1! There’s been a crash!” And then the room turns white, as it had ended there._

_Simon now knows what has happened. He was in a crash and most likely is in a coma. Oh lord Simon’s in a coma. How was he even supposed to wake up? Will he ever see Rebecca or his mother again? His friends, play? See Raphael and his friends?_

_”Code Blue! We have a Code Blue!” Simon heard, and took note that he can hear people speaking in the rule world. He felt hands on him, and did he badly want to yell, say he’s here. But he couldn’t, he felt so weak._

_There were people talking and then silence again. He couldn’t even tell what time it was. But he knows it’s probably late. Most likely 11 in the night. As he was standing in the middle of the hallway, he heard someone’s voice._

_It wasn’t in his head, it was out of it. “Simon. Amor. Querido. Hey, I uh, I hope you can hear me. I read on that comatose people can still hear. And I also read that they’ll mostly wake up sinner if they hear someone talking.” Simon could feel his heart pick up rate._

_Simon assumed the heart rate monitor flicked because he heard Raphael gasp. “Hey. Everyone misses you. Luke’s going crazy. Your friends are getting more upset, but are trying to stay happy for you. Simon, your mother. She’s not doing as great. When I went to visit them she was drunk, passed out.” Simon could hear Raphael pause for a moment._

_”Emma’s upset because she can’t ramble to you anymore. Stan’s upset but glad you can’t beat him in chess no more.” Simon heard Raphael let out a laugh. “God Simon. I miss you. I never thought I’d get this attached to you but I did.” The vampire sighed._

_”I hope you wake up soon Simon. Because I really need you. I need you to wake up and ramble about marvel movies. I need you to wake up and beat Elliot at video games. I need you to wake up and help Isabelle make cupcakes again. I need you to wake up to help your mother. I need you to wake up because I need you Simon.”_

_Simon yelled out in his head, his heart spiking up. “Simon.” He heard Raphael say. But then the heart rate went back to normal. The vampire sighs, before brushing at Simon’s hands. Simon then felt him leave, leaving Simon all alone again._

_”Don’t leave.” Simon whispered._

****

Raphael plopped down on to the bench. Like stared deeply into Raphael’s eyes. “What are you doing here?” The alpha asked, a brow raised. “You’ve heard about Simon?” Raphael questioned. The alpha nods, fist clenched. “We both care about him. Hell, both of our people care about him. We can’t keep being at each other’s throats. And if Simon ever finds out about us, he won’t be stressed of us hating each other.”

Luke hate it, but he knows Raphael’s right. Sooner or later Simon’s going to be smart enough to work things out between the alpha and clan leader. “What do you suggest?” Luke questioned. The clan leader thinks about it.

”A treaty. End this rivalry with each other. We’ve been fighting for centuries. It’s the 21st century, shouldn’t we be past the whole werewolf v.s vampire crap?” Raphael’s not only doing this for Simon but for them. “That’s something we can work. We really should stop this rivalry. There’s no need for it. So, Raphael Santiago, ready to befriend the wolves?” Luke joked.

”Ready as I’ll ever be Luke Garroway.”


	9. IX

Any time anyone could visit, they talked to Simon. Hoping one of them would somehow wake up the comatose teen. Clary would be in tears as she would spoke. Everyone would mainly talk about their day and how much they missed their Simon.

The last who’d always be there would be Raphael. He had the ability to sneak in during the night and talk to Simon. He’d talk about his meetings, Stan and Lily’s time playing chess, and about the others lives. Raphael just badly wanted Simon to wake up.

”Hey Simon. I’m back again. I just want to say, we all miss you. God, I miss you Amor.” Raphael groans, hands in his hair. “I just wished you’d wake up. I want to be able to go out again. Maybe when you wake up we can go and eat out again. Maybe even watch the stars. I can show you what nights like.” Raphael knew if he were mundane, he’d feel his heart clench.

Raphael held into the teen’s hand, wanting to grip tightly so that way he could feel him. He wanted to badly hold Simon in his arms, be cuddled by the younger male. He wanted to feel his hair being played with again.

”I’ve got to go now. But, I’ll be here again soon. Goodbye Simon.” Raphael then sped off into the night, leaving Simon alone once again.

****

”Lily, what have we got this week?” Raphael asked, as he plops down onto his chair. “We’ve got that annual ball happening with the New Jersey clan.” Lily said, as she sat down on the couch.

”When even is that again?” Raphael asked. Lily looked down at her papers. “This Friday coming up.” Lily then sighs. “We’ve got so much going on, how are we supposed to clean the lobby by Friday. It’s Wednesday.” Lily stresses.

”I think I can help with that.” Raphael and Lily look up. Their eyes widen at the smiling Simon. Raphael moved fast that Simon didn’t have a chance to do anything before he was being attacked into a hug.

Simon hugged the shorter male back. Burying his head into Raphael’s gelled hair. They hugged for what seemed like forever, until Lily cleared her throat. “Where’s my hug?” She asked, holding her arms out.

Simon chuckles, before pulling Lily into a hug, smiling. “How did you even wake up? The doctors didn’t even know when you’d wake if you did.” Simon felt himself blush as he thought of what woke him up. It was what Raphael said, every thing he said.

”Just heard everything.” Raphael heard how Simon’s heart stuttered. “God. You scared the fuck out of everyone! What is wrong with you!” Raphael yelled, angry. Lily and Simon look at Raphael shocked. “I thought you might never wake up! God Simon.” Simon pulled Raphael into a bone crushing hug.

”I’m fine Raphael. And I’m awake. I promise nothing bad will happen to me again.” Promised Simon, smiling into Raphael’s hair once again. “Now, you’ve spoken about a ball.” Simon said, pulling away from Raphael.

****

Simon walked down the hall, heading down to the Ball room. This is Simon’s first time ever seeing it, and good lord did he think it was beautiful. The floor was cleaned, tables were around the edges, and there was a stage.

”For live music.” Emma said, walking up behind the mundane. He jumped for a second, not hearing her beforehand. “You guys play live music?” Simon asked.

”When we have balls yes. Raphael here, almost always plays.” Simon looked over at the clan leader, he was talking to Josh. “Really?” Simon asked, remembering the grand piano in Raphael’s room.

”Yeah. We’re hoping he doesn’t play this time because he rarely dances.” Emma pouts, as she lays her head on Simon’s shoulder. _If I play, maybe Raphael will dance. I do wanna see how he looks when dancing. But I kinda really wanna see him playing._

”I could play for you guys.” Simon suggested. He hadn’t been able to play for a while. And since Maia’s worried about him, she kept him off the job until she felt he was better. “Really?!” Emma asked, beaming.

”What’s got Emma beaming over here?” Orphic asked, walking over to the two. “Simon here has offered to play this Friday for us.” Orphic raises a brow. “Really? You’d do that?” She asked shocked, as no one has ever done that before.

”Guys, it’s not a big deal. Maia’s sent me off work until I get better. And I’d love to play music for a ball. Mainly if it helps you guys be less stressed.” Simon states, not seeing the huge deal about playing for the group.

Orphic beams, hugging Simon tightly. _Everyone in this friend group is strong._ Simon thought to himself as he hugs the girl back. Once Orphic lets go of the mundane, Raphael’s walking over to the three.

”What’s going on here?” Raphael asked. For someone who’s a night owl, Raphael looks rather tired and paler than normal. For someone who’s that pale on a daily, it worried Simon. But then again, Raphael wasn’t a day person.

”I offered to play for Friday.” Simon rushed out, mainly because he was embarrassed to play for people he’s never met and before Orphic or Emma could shout it out. They seemed out of their wits when Simon told them.

Raphael had a surprised look on his face for a few. “That’s very generous of you Simon.” Raphael said, before giving a curt nod to the girls. They nod back, leaving the two alone, well as alone as being in a full room can be.

”You don’t really have to do that. I was planning on playing anyways.” Simon holds up his hand. “And that is one of the reasons I’ll be playing. Raphael, you deserve to have some fun. With all the business work you do. You need to relax. You’re always so tense. And Maia’s not letting me work.”

Raphael sighs. “Fine. But just, be safe. Balls like these, they can get out of hand.” Simon felt like it had a double meaning, something he wasn’t understanding. But nonetheless he lets it go. “No. I’m gonna fling myself on to the first person to flirt with me.” He sarcastically mutters, making Raphael huff a laugh.

”Shut up. Now go and help the others. We need this place spotless before Friday.” And Simon was off, helping around with the others. And the whole time, all Simon could think about, was what Raphael would look like relaxed and dancing.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre by Ryn Weaver

As Simon set up, getting ready to play one of the many songs tonight, he saw that people were already chatting among others. He taps at the microphone, clearing his throat, getting everyone’s attention.

”Well, this is my first time playing for a ball, and I hope you guys enjoy.” Simon says, as he starts strumming the guitar. “I danced in the desert, in the pouring rain.” Simon watched as people danced around, either with their friends or lover.

Raphael was dancing with Lily, their steps counted. “Drank with the Devil and forgot my name. Work with somebody when the morning came.” Simon sang softly, glad that everyone was enjoying their time together.

”Cause I wouldn’t be with you. Then I found me a lover who could play the bass.” Simon saw Mary and Elliot dancing with each other, placing small kiss to their lips. “He’s kinda quiet, but his body ain’t. Spent the days dreaming and the nights awake.”

Simin felt someone’s eyes on him, and as he scanned the room, he saw a young man staring him down. Simon felt utterly uncomfortable with the way he was staring at him. Like he was some meal that the man would love a savior.

”Doin’ things we know we shouldn’t do. Cause I wouldn’t be with you.” Simon ignored him, in favor and singing the song and trying to relax himself. “Says he can’t believe he found me. Wrapped his arms around me. Yeah -eah, -eah -eah -eah yeah.”

As Simon closed his eyes, he allowed himself to get lost in the music. “I can’t let him in. You call me up and ask how I’ve been. I’ll call your bluff and keep on telling, telling, telling you lies.” Raphael switched partners with Emma. “He’s really good. He should do this more often.” Emma says.

”You can always join me when I go.” Raphael says back, watching the room. New York and New Jersey, their clans were known for always fighting with one another, but they knew when to keep intact. “I’d love to.” Emma whispered, as she moves on to Josh.

”Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies. No I can’t let him in. You play me rough, but I won’t let you in.” Raphael saw how Markus was acting, eyeing Simon up and down. It took all of Raphael’s will not to attack Markus for even looking at Simon.

”So call my bluff, I’ll keep on telling, telling, telling you lies. Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies.” Simon felt this odd tension climbing into the room. He didn’t know from what or who, but he somehow knew it was about him. Like someone was ready to attack.

”Oh, count down to the day they may come true.”

”And I fell for a vagabond, a month at tops. Lied and said his bike was in the motor shop. Drove my car once, and made the tire pop.” People danced all around, being soothed down by Simon’s soft singing. This is what Raphael missed, the way Simon could sing so softly, that it spoke for itself.

”Still we had some fun, til I came to. Cause I wouldn’t be with you.” Markus scanned around, taking note that Raphael wasn’t looking his way anymore. Markus smirked, all he needed to do was wait for everyone to be distracted and then he can make his attack.

Raphael was now dancing with Jenna, their hands close but not touching. “How’s it working in New Jersey?” Raphael asked. “Good, better than Maine.” Raphael grunts in a agreement to her words. “So, Simon’s amazing. But why have a mundane do live music for you?” Jenna asked.

”He’s not like any other mundane I’ve met. He’s kind, acts like a child sometimes, and sings very well.” Raphael said, as he glanced over at Simon. “You’re fond of him.” This snapped the clan leader’s attention to Jenna. “I can see it in your eyes. Raphael, you’ve grown fond of this mundane. And let me guess, he hasn’t a clue as to what you really are?” Jenna asked, a brow raised.

”No, he doesn’t.” Raphael said back, which resulted in Jenna smirking. “Now isn’t that a shame.” She said. Raphael tensed up, wondering what Jenna was talking about. And before anyone could do anything, Markus used his vampire speed and ran to Simon, his fangs sank into Simon’s neck.

Raphael hurried to Simon, but he didn’t get there in time. Markus put his blood into Simon’s mouth, forcing him to drink. Markus looks up into Raphael’s eyes, smirking. “Not so mundane anymore. Now is he?” Markus asked, before he and his clan leave.

Raphael rushed to Simon, catching the dazed mundane. “Simon! Simon listen to me.” Raphael hurried out, fear embedded in his voice for the first time in a long time. “R-Raphael.” Simon whispers back, terrified by what just happened.

”Hey, we’re gonna get you help. I promise, fuck.” And then Simon passed out. Raphael clutched the mundane to his body. He was waved with many emotions, that all he did was scream into the hotel. Everyone stopped their movements, eyes on their leader.

”Raphael, what do we do?” Stan asked. The clan leader lets of an unnecessary breath, before speaking. “He needs to be buried. If he climbs out we tell him everything and teach him. If he doesn’t...” Raphael trailed off.

No one had to say anything before they were all hurrying out the hotel, heading to a grave sight. This would be the last day of Simon’s mundane life. And he didn’t even know it yet.


	11. XI

Raphael was pacing back and forth, hoping to god that Simon pulls through. “He’s gonna freak out when he finds out everything.” Elliot states, saying out loud what everyone is thinking. “And Markus is Simon’s Sire. How are we gonna stop that?” He added.

Raphael hissed. “Simon won’t be going near that clan. I’ll make him my fledgling.” Raphael seethed, angry at Markus for even making the attack at all. “Raphael, you know how hurtful that is for a new fledgling.” Lily says, taking a step back from the seething clan leader.

”You don’t think I know that! He was human not even a few hours ago. And now because of Markus’s dumbass self he’s turning into one of us. I will not let Simon become a vampire in their clan.” Raphael said, sternly getting it through his clan’s heads.

It’s only been a few hours since the attack, and now all they had to do was wait for Simon to climb from his grave. Raphael was the one most affected, since he grew more fond of Simon than the others over time.

Emma goes to open her mouth, but she spots the dirt moving. “Guys!” She shouts, pointing to the grave. They all watched as the dirt moved, and soon enough a hand climbs out. They watched as Simon climbs roughly out of the grave, trying to escape the trouble of suffocation.

Once he was fully out, he looked around at the group. He was breathing hard, hands were covered in dirt as well as his whole body. “What the hell happened?” He asked, fear rose in his voice as he spoke. He look from the grave to himself.

”Here. You’ll need this.” Raphael said, tossing Simon a blood bag. Having no thoughts as to what he was about to drink, he drained the bag, blood spilling on to his shirt and chin. Raphael tossed another bag, knowing how hungry fledglings got once reborn.

After being filled, Simon fully took note of what happened. “Is that b-blood!?” He asked shocked, as he felt the stickiness of the blood on his chin. He felt like me might throw up. “Oh g-. G-“ Simon chocked on the word.

”Why can’t I say-“ Raphael cut Simon off. “God. You’ll learn over time.” The clan leader kneels down in front of Simon. “Simon, you were attacked a few hours ago. You’re gonna be able to do things normal humans can’t. And I promise you, that I’ll be by your side the whole time.” Raphael spoke softly, like if he were to speak to Rosa.

”What happened to me?” He asked, feared by what was happening. “You’re a vampire.” Raphael whispered, knowing Simon would hear no matter what. Simon jumped from where he laid. “No! No you’re lying to me!” Simon shouted.

”Say you’re lying Raph!” Simon felt tears fall down his face, but they felt thicker. Simon felt utterly sick and badly wanted this to be some bad nightmare and he’d be waking up in his bedroom.

”I’m so sorry Simon. I never meant for this to happen.” And that was all Simon needed. He felt that his heart beat was gone and that made him even more sick. He then just took off, running away from the clan. As Stan goes to head after him, Raphael holds his hand up.

”I’ll speak to him. You guys go home.” The clan nods, all heading home as Raphael speeds in the direction that Simon went in. Raphael soon found Simon near a food truck. Simon looked at himself in the broken mirror, and saw that Raphael was behind him.

”I can still see myself. That means I’m not a vampire right?!” Simon asked, badly wanting the answer to be yes. “You have so much to learn.” Raphael said. As Simon goes to leave again, Raphael pushes him up against the truck.

”Let me go!” Simon seethed. Raphael was stronger than Simon, so he was able to hold him down. “Simon!” Simon still didn’t listen to Raphael. “Amor!” That word made everything stop, making Simon look into Raphael’s wide midnight eyes.

”Simon, I’m sorry this happened to you. But I will help you through this. But there’s one thing you need to know.” Simon nods, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’s a vampire.

”Markus, he’s your Sire.” Raphael paused. “But I can make it to where I’m your Sire and your mr fledgling.” He said quickly, seeing the fear in Simon’s eyes. “It will be a painful process but it’ll make you my fledgling and I your Sire. If you’d let me.” Raphael was someone who wanted consent, even with something as simple as a hug sometimes.

”How painful?” Simon asked. He didn’t want to be Markus’s fledgling. He attacked him and Raphael was the only person Simon trusted. “Like you’re dying painful. We’ll be alone for the whole thing. We’ll be in my bedroom with no one to disturb us. And it’ll be sort of intimate...” Raphael trailed off, glad he couldn’t blush anymore.

Simon was confused. “We’ll have to bite and feed from one another.” This made Simon squeak, not knowing how’ll that’ll make him feel. “Glad you can’t blush anymore huh?” Raphael teased, making the newly turned vampire whine at him.

”Shut up.” Simon growled. “Come on. Let’s go home.” Raphael said, moving away from Simon. Raphael waited for Simon to bolt, and so when he didn’t, Raphael nods. The two then set off to Hotel DuMort.

Simon’s new home. For the rest of his undead life.


	12. XII

The two walked into the bedroom, the hotel was eerily silent. It made Simon feel uncomfortable by what’s about to happen, and the clan was being silent about it all. “You don’t have to go through with it.” Raphael said, locking the door after them.

He gestures to the bed, taking off his suit coat. Simon gulped, though not needing to no more. He hasn’t seen Raphael without the coat. He’s always ever seen him with something over his shirts.

So finally seeing him without any cover up, lord was Simon glad he couldn’t blush no more. Or else his face and neck would be a blotchy red all over. “No I want to. I want this Raphael.” Simon said, as he watched the older climb on to the bed.

Raphael crosses his legs, before patting his lap. Simon raised a brow. “Lay your head down.” Simon nods, laying his head down, staring up towards the ceiling. He felt Raphael’s hands cup his chin, bringing his head higher, so they were staring at one another.

”I’ll be the first one to bite you and feed from you. Once that’s done you’ll be doing the same thing. And the reason it’s going to hurt is because we’ll be feeling our emotions with each other. Pain’s the main emotion it likes to latch on to. As I said before, this will be painful. And I’m sorry for what you’re about to feel.”

Simon closes his eyes, as he felt Raphael’s fingers graze his neck, making the younger go slack. Raphael’s cold fingers danced on his neck, before he started to lean his head down and peppers chaste kisses to his pulse point.

Simon felt relaxed, but knew what was to come when the older vampire bites into him. “Are you ready?” His cold breath fanned over his neck, making Simon gasped at the feel of it. “Y-yeah.” The stutter came out his mouth before he could stop it.

Raphael slowly sank his fangs into the juncture of the male’s neck and shoulder. Simon winced at the sting, but then it got a whole lot worse. He felt the pain of skin burning, flesh tearing, and tongue burning from the whispers of god.

”Raphael.” Simon hissed out, his fingers digging into the bed sheets. Raphael slowly drank his blood, almost losing himself in it. He hasn’t feed from another in decades, that it made him feel other things as well. Things he wouldn’t feel with a stranger.

But Simon wasn’t a stranger. He was a mundane who stumbled upon Raphael’s territory. He was a mundane who played guitar and beamed at spending time with every one he knew. Simon was a newly turned vampire who was freaked out. A newly turned vampire who’d be his fledgling in a few minutes.

Simon Lewis was someone Raphael Santiago grew rather fond of over the past month.

Simon could feel himself growing weak, and he didn’t know whether it was because of the emotion he was feeling or Raphael’s bite. And then it was all gone as Raphael pulled away from Simon’s neck. He lapped up the loose blood, almost moaning at the taste it left on his tongue.

Simon lets out a breath, an old habit that’ll take a while to get rid of. Raphael wills his fangs away, allowing Simon to relax before he had to repeat the process to Raphael. “You okay there?” Raphael questioned the heaving vampire.

”I felt burning, skin and tongue, and felt flesh being torn.” Simon breathlessly mutters. He felt the older sigh, his stomach turning in knots as he hated that Simon had to feel what he felt. “That’s a story for another time.” Raphael says, not wanting to talk about it at the moment.

Simon curls into Raphael’s lap, eyes on his neck. “So, do I just follow what you did?” Simon questioned, as he’s never done anything like this before. “Do what feels comfortable.” Simon nods, eyes lingered on the older’s neck.

The newly turned vampire leans done, sinking his fangs into his neck. It was fast, as Simon had no control over what he was doing. Raphael growled, his hands gripping at Simon’s hips, not expecting the intrusion to be fast. Simon muffled a sorry into the older’s neck, but all Raphael did was shake his head.

Raphael felt emotional pain, instead of physical. He felt the dark icky thoughts of Simon’s suicidal mind, he felt the tears that spilled from his thoughts and felt the heart reaching cries as Simon yelled at himself.

Simon knew what Raphael was feeling, and he badly wanted to ignore it. He felt it first hand, and now Raphael was feeling it second hand. But as Simon drank from Raphael, all Simon felt was desire. Desire to stay here with Raphael, desire to keep him close.

”Simon.” Raphael whispered, coaxing the newly turned vampire to move. Simon, getting the message, slowly pulls back. He laps at the blood, before fully pulling away and staring into Raphael’s midnight eyes.

”I’m sorry.” Simon said, knowing what Raphael was feeling that whole time. “Hey, hey baby, don’t feel sorry.” Simon felt his stomach swirl at being called baby. “Baby?” He asked. “Something we call fledglings.” Simon nods, not feeling as disappointed as he thought he would be.

Simon placed his head into Raphael’s neck. “So, what of this world can you teach me?” Simon asked, his breath falling into Raphael’s neck. “First, we’re gonna teach you how Tom control you bloodlust and fangs. And I’m sorry to say this, but you can’t be around anyone until you’ve got that under control. Which means no mom, sister, Clary and your friends. The only people you can be around are me, the clan, and Luke and his friends.” This confused the newly turned vampire.

”Luke, Maia, Jordan and their group. Much like us, they’re werewolves. They only kept it from you guys to keep you from entering our world of pain and hurt. I’m only telling you this so that way when they find out what has happened, we can all have a civil conversation about this.” Raphael say quickly.

”Okay. So when do the lessons start?” Simon asked, moving to look into Raphael’s eyes. “Tomorrow. You need rest and if we start early, you’ll learn faster and better.” The newly turned vampire nods. “Can I sleep in here?”

Raphael answers with a silent nod. The two climbed into the sheets, Simon automatically pulling the older vampire into his body. Raphael goes to grumble about what Simon’s doing, but the younger stops him.

”You love this.” Simon says, before slowly falling asleep, Raphael alongside with him.


	13. XIII

Training was a lot harder than Simon thought it would be. For a moment, he thought Raphael would go easy on him, but that was a hopeless moment. It was all in all hell for Simon.

The roughness of the concrete floor made Simon groan. “Simon. You need to concentrate!” Raphael yelled, as the younger vampire climbed to his feet again. “I am trying my hardest!” Simon hissed back.

Before Simon could do anything, Raphael’s behind him, arm tight around his neck, a leg between his own. “Fighting. Training. Attacking. It’s all the same. Once you learn, it’ll be embedded into your head. Like on instinct almost.” Raphael’s breath fanned Simon’s ear.

”Fighting is like every day moves. When running, you use your legs and torso the most. So, if ever held against someone, grab at their thigh-“ Raphael waits for Simon to do as told. “Wrap the other around their neck.” Simon does the move. “And with all your strength, twist and slam.”

Simon quickly twist Raphael around, kicking at his foot and slamming him into the ground. Simon started to celebrate, jumping around that he finally, after so many hours, was able to take Raphael down.

But, before soon, Raphael had tackled the younger down, making him yelp. Simon felt Raphael sit down on his hips, holding his hands down above his head. “Second thing about fighting, never get distracted.” Raphael said, smirking at Simon’s pouty face.

Simon then finally took in their position. The way Raphael simply looked unfazed by the way he was sitting. Plastered right on top of Simon’s hips, his fingers curling around Simon’s small wrist. Simon was glad he couldn’t blush anymore, because his whole face would’ve been red.

”Raphael. Um, can you get off?” Simon asked after a few moments. Raphael nods, climbing off of Simon, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact as he got up. “You’ll get better over time Simon. I promise you that.” The clan leader spike gently, hoping it’ll coax down Simon’s uncomfortableness.

”Yeah. I know. I was just hoping it wouldn’t take this long.” It’s only been two days, but Simon hoped it wouldn’t have taken this long. “I know, trust me I do. That’s how everyone else was as well. But over time they got faster and better. And so will you Baby.” Simon felt like this time it was different when Raphael called him that.

”Ready for round two?” Simon turned and looked Raphael dead in the eye. “Ready.”

****

Relaxing on the sofa, cup of blood, and movies. It was a nice time after endless hours of training. Learning to use his senses better without accidentally entering a conversation or speeding into a wall. The one thing he was wanting to learn was to eat human food.

Raphael had told him that they can eat human food over time. That only sometimes they’ll need to have blood added for more of a taste that they loved.

”Doing good there Querido?” Simon has still yet to ask Raphael about these Spanish words he’s been spilling out. But in context, he knows their nicknames of some sort. “Yeah, just glad I can finally relax. I think my spine bent the wrong way.” Simon jokes as his eyes watched Raphael take a seat next to him.

”Everyone’s first couple of days after training was bad as well. Elliot, he wanted to just sleep all night. Leave himself to drown in the coldness.” Simon chuckled, his fangs popping out in excitement. He was also getting better at that.

Raphael wrapped an around his Simon’s shoulder, pulling his head down onto his own shoulder. “I see you’re taking over the tv.” The older muttered, as he saw Star Wars playing on their flat screen tv. “Yeah. I took my chances.” Simon said back, leaning into his Sire’s touch when he started to comb his hair.

Simon knew it was normal for a fledgling to be coddled by their Sire. It was a way of like a mom taking care of it’s child. Or a bear taking care of it’s cub. Simon loved it, mainly when he sleeps in Raphael’s room after having a nightmare about Markus.

It didn’t help that everyone could feel how hurt and horrified Simon was when having these nightmares. And the fact that he still has those ill thoughts. Simon felt bad for what he’s doing to the clan, but Raphael’s always there to pick him up.

”Wanna try to train for bloodlust later?” Raphael asked in a hushed voice. Simon whined into the air, shaking his head. “I just wanna stay here and watch tv. We can tomorrow. I just want to relax for today.” Raphael respects his request. He was a clan leader after all. He had to. And might even wanted to.

”Okay. We’ll work on it tomorrow.” And then the two males settle down and watched all of the movies of Star Wars. As the two were heading to their rooms, Simon grabbed at Raphael’s sleeve.

At the feel of the tug, Raphael looks back at Simon. “Can I stay in your room tonight?” Raphael merely nods, knowing this would be routine until Simon could sleep without the nightmares sinking into his dreams. And for Raphael, he was perfectly fine with it.

He just hopes Simon still acts the same after leaving the baby phase of being a fledgling.


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragile World by Alberto Rosende

It was Friday night, and Maia has finally allowed Simon back to work. Simon was nervous, mainly since it’s only been a week since he’s been training. He’s a lot better, gotten better to noticing when someone’s in the room and who by smell.

”I can’t do this.” Simon said, hands shaking as he walked back and forth in the back. Raphael grabbed the fledging by his shoulders, holding him still. “Baby, calm down. You can do this.” Raphael said, cupping his cheeks. “I can’t. What if I pop my fangs. Or worse, attack someone in the middle of the performance.”

Raphael pressed their forehead together. “Simon, you’ll be fine. And you’ll do great. If you feel like you might do something, just look for me in the crowd.” Raphael bids the younger goodbye, before walking out of the door.

”He’s right. I can do this.” Simon then grabs his guitar and walks out the back and onto the stage. “Welcome everyone. I see some new faces here today. I’ve decided to dedicate this song to a group of people. You know who you are.” Simon then cleaners his throat.

“Got a drop in my throat, chills in my bones, when no one’s around. See a light in a flame, nobody’s there, they don’t hear a sound.” Simon watched as everyone was smiling or whispering to others. “He’s doing great. I wonder what people Simon was talking about.” He heard Clary mutter to Jace.

”I don’t know, but this song is great.” Simon looks back at Raphael. “All the burden that I face inside every night. I’m a stranger when I wake, wake up in your eyes.” Lily patted Raphael’s shoulder, beaming at him. Simon was really glad that the clan was all able to come. As well as Luke’s pack.

He saw that Luke was smiling, an arm thrown around Maryse’s shoulder. Hayden was laughing at whatever Jordan said, Maia laughing as well, wrapping in his arms. He could tell that Magnus was almost dying from the song. It was something new.

”When the world I’ve come to know, is a replica of our own. Forever alone. Flying in the air.” Simon felt himself smiling, as he saw that everyone was beaming at him. “When I’m refuged and I’m saved. And mystery never breaks. I’m hiding away, flying in the air.” Simon held into the mic, getting into the song.

”It’s a fragile world, fragile world, fragile world. Flying in the air.” Simon sang his heart out as he voiced the words. He’s been working on this song since he started training. It was harder to get comfortable with the wolves now that he’s a vampire.

”Cause I’ve come too far under the stars, flying in the air.” Raphael winked at Simon, making Simon swear that his unbeating heart beat. Simon got lost in those eyes as he sang the song, smiling from ear to ear.

As the song was coming to an end, Simon got a bit quieter with his words. Watching as people leaned almost out of their seats to hear better. “It’s a fragile world, fragile world, fragile world. Flying in the air!” And then Simon breaks for the song. Looking up at everyone as his eyes had skimmed down to the floor.

”Let’s go Simon!” Hayden screamed, making everyone else cheer and clap. Simon bowed down, thanking all his fans and friends. He waves bye to them, heading towards the back, already knowing everyone will be there in a few moments.

He took the guitar off his back, hearing the hinges squeal from their rust. “Simon! That was one of the most emotional songs ever!” Isabelle said, walking over to the vampire. She hugged him, he hugged back pulling away when the others tackled him into a hug.

”That was a great song Si!” Clary shouts, making Simon internally wince at how loud her voice was. Simon hums in agreement to his best friends words, smelling the wolves and his clan as they walk in as well. “Hey, can we speak with Simon alone?” Luke asked, hoping the young adults would listen.

The Morgensterns pouted, but nonetheless walk out, the Lightwoods followed after, Magnus being the last one to leave. “Great job again Simon.” And then the glitter adult was gone. Simon could feel the tension as the door shut.

Simon watched as the clan walked over to him, Raphael and Lily by his side. “I won’t say that I’m not mad, because I am. You’re like my own son, but I couldn’t have stop any of this even if I wanted to.” Luke said, walking over to Simon.

”So, what I’m saying is, welcome to our world Simon.” Simon smiles, hugging Luke tight against him. “I still gotta breath Si.” Simon chuckles, letting the werewolf alpha go from the hug. “I’m just glad you’re accepting me. Mainly with what’s happened.” Simon said.

Luke ruffles the vampire’s hair, grinning down at him. “Well, we’ve got to go. But get home safe.” And then the pack was off, leaving only the clan. “That was a great song by the way.” Orphic states, the clan all agreeing as well. “And yes, we did get who it was for.” Josh said, pulling Simon into a chock hold.

Simon grins, before getting out of the hold. “I’m glad you guys did. It took me the whole week to get it done.” The fledgling admits, happy to see that the clan enjoyed his song. “Alright, let’s head home. You still have some training to get done.” Simon whined, pouring at Raphael.

Cue his puppy eyes, and lord was Raphael a sucker for those. The whole clan was. “Fine, but we are going to start tomorrow then. We can all have a movie night tonight.” The clan beam, high-fiving Simon as they walked out.

”Come on Baby, let’s go home.”


End file.
